


A Sick Day For Kurt

by Ellie226



Series: Kurt and His Daddy [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Daddy had to deal with Kurt getting sick, it didn't go as smoothly as he had hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sick Day For Kurt

Noah woke out of a dead sleep; staring at the ceiling, he tried to figure out why he was awake. It didn’t take him long as Kurt moaned in his sleep; halfway sitting up, he coughed several times, a deep barking sound, then laid back down. Seemingly without waking up.

Noah scrunched up his face and rubbed a hand over it tiredly. He turned slightly and tried to feel Kurt’s forehead This was an easier task in theory than in practice, as Kurt wouldn’t stop moving. Finally, Noah pinned him to the bed.

Kurt might be running a fever. Daddy had no fucking clue. They’d only been in Chicago for six weeks; he had never dealt with Kurt being sick before. When they were in Lima, Kurt being sick meant Burt banning friends from the house while he waited to be able to go back to school. Remembering what his mother used to do when he didn’t feel well, Noah leaned over to kiss Kurt’s forehead. As Kurt sat up to cough again. 

This time, after clunking faces with his boyfriend, Kurt woke up.

“Daddy-” Kurt started to say something, but he was cut off by a fresh round of coughing. Noah helped him to sit up completely and rubbed his back, waiting for the coughing to stop.

Whimpering, Kurt pushed against Daddy. “Don’t feel good Daddy,” he mumbled.

“I know Baby. Hold on a second, ‘kay?” Noah forced himself out of bed. Grabbing several pillows, he propped Kurt up, and went to the bathroom. Rummaging through the cabinets, he looked for a thermometer. Coming up empty, he went back into the bedroom, where Kurt was hunched over, coughing.

“Come on Sweetheart. Try to take a deep breath.” He sat back on the bed and laid a hand on Kurt’s back. “It might be easier if you sat up.”

Kurt shook his head violently and pushed Noah’s hand away. “Stop Daddy.”

Noah didn’t really know what to do. Normally, he wouldn’t put up with that, but Kurt clearly wasn’t feeling well. “Do we have a thermometer?”

Kurt rolled onto his side, facing away from Daddy. “I don’t know. Leave me alone Daddy.”

“I’m going to run to the pharmacy and get some cough syrup and a thermometer. Will you be okay for a little bit?” As Noah was talking, he was pulling his jeans on and searching for shoes and his wallet.

“No cough syrup,” Kurt objected, coughing even as he said it. “Pills. The syrup’s gross.”   
“It also works better.”

“Blech.”

Noah knelt next to the bed and gently pushed Kurt’s hair off of his forehead. “You sure you’ll be okay Baby?”

Kurt nodded, scrunching his face up with irritation and batting Noah’s hand away. “Go ‘way Daddy. No syrup...”

Noah nodded as he stood up and left. When he got to the pharmacy, he grabbed a basket and started to figure out what they needed. Wandering the pharmacy, he grabbed cold medication, including cough syrup, a sippy cup, juice, and tissues. When he found the thermometers, he stood in front of them for a moment. Kurt was coughing a lot, and Noah doubted he would be able to hold a thermometer in his mouth. At the same time, he really doubted that Kurt was going to be okay with a rectal thermometer...Sighing, he made his decision and went to pay for everything.

When he got back to the apartment, Kurt had fallen asleep. He was curled tightly on his side, breathing noisily through his mouth. Noah knelt next to the bed and gently stroked his arm.

“Come on Baby. Wake up for Daddy so we can take your temperature.”

Kurt moaned and rolled away from Noah. “No,” he mumbled, not opening his eyes.

“Baby, we need to make sure you don’t have a fever.”

Kurt pulled the blanket over his head and didn’t respond.

“Last chance kiddo. Sit up so we can your temp.”

When Kurt still didn’t sit up, Noah tugged down the blanket and forcibly rolled Kurt onto his stomach. That got a response.

“No Daddy!” Kurt struggled, assuming Noah was planning on swatting him. “Don’t spank me; I’m sick.”

“Knock it off Kurt. I need to take your temperature.”

Kurt tried to pull away and sit up.

“Nope. You didn’t want to sit up, I can take it this way.”

When Kurt realized what Daddy intended, he really started fighting. “No Daddy! I’ll sit up!”

Luckily for Noah, Kurt’s fever had left him a little weak. He managed to get Kurt’s sleep pants down to his knees. When Kurt kept moving, he swatted him a couple of times. “Seriously Kurt, knock it off. I need to make sure you don’t have a fever. Plus, hate to state the obvious, but it’s not like I haven’t seen your ass. I got you juice, and drugs. Let Daddy take your temp, and I’ll dose you up.”

Kurt groaned as he shoved his face into the pillow. “Fine,” he said grouchily. 

“There’s my good boy. So, I’m just going to take your temperature; it shouldn’t hurt, okay Baby?”

“Just do it and get it over with so I can go back to sleep Puckerman.” Kurt kept his face buried in the pillow.

Daddy took a deep breath. “Kurt is sick. Just let it go,” he told himself. With another breath, he gently inserted the thermometer. Kurt moaned with embarrassment, turning his head away from Daddy.

In deference to Kurt’s obvious discomfort, Noah remained quiet as he took the temperature, not saying anything until Kurt began whining again.

“Isn’t it done yet? Take it out Daddy. It huuuuuuuuurts.”

Noah almost pulled the thermometer out, even though there was another 90 seconds left, but he stopped himself. “Does it hurt Kurt? Really?”

Kurt bit his lip, weighing the pros and cons of lying to Daddy. Daddy hadn’t really spanked him yet, and he knew he was being kind of a brat...”No. But I don’t like it.” It was better not to chance Daddy deciding he had pushed too far.

“We’re almost done. Why don’t you think about what you want to do after you sleep some more. Maybe we could read a book?”

Kurt was quiet at that suggestion, and Noah waited patiently, calmly removing the thermometer when the time was up and pulling Kurt’s pajamas back up.

“All done Baby,” Noah studied the thermometer. “101.6. I’m going to get you some juice and some medicine; I’ll be back in a second, and then you can go back to sleep.”

Kurt rolled away from Noah, not responding. Noah stood in the doorway for a second, staring at him. He wasn’t sure how far he should let Kurt take this; clearly, he wasn’t feeling well, but they had the rules for a reason...

“Kurt, I said I’ll be back in a minute Baby. Do you want a story before you fall back to sleep?”

“I don’t want to talk to you.” Noah couldn’t see Kurt’s face, but he had a pretty good idea of what his expression must be.

Walking over to the side of the bed that Kurt was facing, Noah squatted down and made eye contact, “Okay Dude. I’m trying to cut you some slack. I know you don’t feel good. But the attitude? That’s gotta stop. Now, Daddy is going to go get you some juice and some medicine. Understand?”

“Yes,” Kurt was grumpy. “You’re mean and I don’t like you right now Daddy.”

“I can live with that. Do you want apple, cranberry, or orange?”

“I want a coke.”

“Orange it is then.”

“No Daddy! I hate orange juice,” Kurt was whining again.

“Well, maybe next time you can answer Daddy and have what you want.” And with that, Noah stood back up and went to the kitchen to get the medicine and a drink.

Pouring the juice into a sippy cup, Noah diluted it with water. He might not know what he was doing, but Noah remembered his mother forcing fluids into him whenever he got sick, and he wanted to make sure that Kurt got enough to drink but was still willing to eat something. Taking another deep breath, he walked back to the bedroom, reminding himself with every step to remain calm and patient with his Baby.

“Sit up Kiddo.” Noah put the cup on the bedside table and held out two pills to Kurt. “Here’s the deal, I brought back the pills and the liquid, we’ll try the pills first, but I’ll use the cough syrup if I have to. Fair?”

“I don’t like the syrup.”

“I understand that Kurt,” Daddy’s voice was tight; he wanted to be patient, but Kurt was really testing him. “Hopefully, we won’t have to use it.”

Scowling, Kurt threw back the pills and drank some juice. As he laid back down, he wanted to start crying. He hated being sick in front of Noah; he wanted to be at home in his bed where he could hide away until he felt (and looked) better. Curling up on his side, Kurt drifted off to sleep.

Kurt slept for about three hours, until Noah shook him awake again. He was worried. Kurt had coughed while he was sleeping, although it didn’t seem to wake him up, and his forehead still seemed warm. 

“Wake up Kurt. I need to check your temperature again.”

Kurt rubbed his eyes, scowling sleepily. He opened his mouth hopefully, even as he began coughing again.

“Kurt, do you really think you could hold a thermometer in your mouth right now?”

Kurt bit his lip and nodded vigorously. “Uh huh. I don’t like it when you do it the other way Daddy.”

“I know that Baby, but you’re coughing too much right now. Come on, on your tummy please.”

Noah waited, expecting Kurt to listen. He knew that Kurt hated it, but he also figured that Kurt would recognize he was right.

No such luck. Kurt folded his arms across his chest and shook his head. “Don’t like it.”

Noah rolled his eyes. “I know that Kurt. I also know you’re going to do what I told you to. You know why?”

Kurt didn’t say anything; he stared at Daddy and scooted further down in the blankets.

“Because you can either let me take your temperature now, or I’ll spank you and then I’ll take your temperature.” 

Kurt’s eyes widened. “I don’t want a spanking Daddy. It’s not fair to spank me when I’m sick.”

“Then be Daddy’s good boy and roll onto your stomach so I can take your temperature Kurt. I don’t want to spank you, but you need to work with me here.”

Coughing, Kurt rolled onto his stomach, tugging his pajama pants to just below his butt. He scrunched his eyes shut as he felt Noah insert the thermometer, and he tried to think of something else.

Noah gently stroked Kurt’s back. “What do you want to do after this Baby? We could watch a movie?”

Turning his head to face Noah, Kurt cracked on eye open. “Cinderella,” he said, his voice hopeful.

Cinderella was Kurt’s favorite movie to watch when he was upset, and Noah hated it. After having been forced to watch it repeatedly, he typically would promise Kurt just about anything to get out of watching it.

“What about Dumbo Baby?” Noah asked, trying to think of something else they could watch.

Kurt shook his head, “No Daddy. I want Cinderella.”

Sighing, Noah shook his head. He really hated Cinderella. To buy some time, he figured he’d finish taking Kurt’s temperature, then try to convince him to do anything else. As he was considering what that could be, he looked at the thermometer. Kurt’s fever had risen to 102. They still had to wait another two hours for more medicine. 

Noah reached out and brushed Kurt’s bangs off of his face. Kurt was going to be immensely unhappy with him in a minute, and he should probably just let him watch Cinderella. Grabbing Kurt’s cup, Daddy walked back to the kitchen to buy some time. 

“What kind of juice Baby?”

“Apple. Can I have ice this time?” 

Noah turned around to find Kurt in the kitchen behind him. “You need to get back to bed Baby. You’re sick.”

Kurt shivered. He had on pajama pants, but he was barefoot and shirtless. He walked over to Daddy and pressed against him. “Wanna watch Cinderella Daddy,” he half-mumbled into Noah’s chest.

“Okay, okay, but get back in bed.”

“No, on the couch.”

“You can watch it in bed Sweetheart.”

“I wanna watch it on the couch!” Kurt stomped his foot slightly.

Noah turned Kurt back toward the bedroom and swatted him once. “Bed then Cinderella or spanking then bed Kurt. Your choice.”

“Not fair,” Kurt grumbled, as he went back to the bedroom. Puck stood still, listening to Kurt’s movements.

“I said bed Kurt, not bedroom,” he said.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt flopped back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He glanced at Daddy as he walked through the door.

Daddy had a sippy cup of juice for him, which Kurt was happy to see. He was less happy about the bottle of cough medicine in Daddy’s hand. Clamping his mouth shut, he shook his head vehemently. 

Noah handed him the cup, and then crawled next to him on the bed. “I know you don’t like it Kurt, but I need you to take the medicine.”

Kurt stared at him, not opening his mouth.

“If you swallow it fast, it won’t be that bad. Then we’ll watch Cinderella.”

Nothing doing. Kurt was not opening his mouth. Deciding to take a stronger approach, Daddy moved onto the threats.

“Kurt, do you want a spanking?”

“No,” Kurt practically spat the word out, then shut his mouth again.

“Well that’s what you’re going to get if you don’t take this.”

Kicking his feet a little bit, Kurt shook his head again. “Don’t wanna.”

“Last chance to do this the easy way Kurt,” Noah’s voice was hopeful, but Kurt wasn’t having it. Sighing, he rolled Kurt onto his stomach. Still sick, Kurt couldn’t fight him off, and he felt his pajama bottoms being shoved to his knees. Noah didn’t waste time lecturing, simply swatting Kurt thoroughly.

Kurt kicked his legs and yelped, finally yelling at Daddy, “You’re the meanest Daddy EVER and I HATE you.”

Noah swallowed hard at that statement. Kurt had often called him mean or said he didn’t like Daddy during a punishment, but he had never said he hated him. He continued spanking Kurt, focusing on the upper thighs.

“I’m sorry you feel that way Baby, but I love you. And I want what’s best for you. Sometimes, that means I have to be mean.” He tried to keep his voice calm, but even he could hear the slight quiver at the end.

After spanking Kurt for quite some time, Daddy tried to reason with him. “Kurt, you look awfully sore. Are you ready to take the cough syrup?”

“Yes!” Half-yelled, Kurt’s voice was still full of sass.

“Alright then,” Noah stopped spanking and helped Kurt to sit up. Holding out a serving of cough syrup, he watched Kurt swallow it and then offered him the discarded sippy cup with juice. After taking a healthy swig of juice, trying to clear his mouth, Kurt folded his arms across his chest and glared at Daddy.

“Do you still want to watch Cinderella Baby?”

Kurt nodded shortly, clearly not planning on talking with the Meanest Daddy Ever anytime in the near future.

Noah slid the DVD and got everything ready. “Okay, I’m going to go make you some soup.” He went back into the kitchen, where he stood at the counter for several minutes, thinking.

Neither of them had ever really planned any of this. To begin with, Noah had planned on spanking Kurt, and that was pretty much as far as he thought it would go. Somehow, it had morphed into this, whatever it was, and they hadn’t spent a ton of time talking about it.

Maybe Kurt was ready to grow up. Maybe he felt like he was big now? Noah didn’t know, but he knew that Kurt was an adult. And as much as he loved being Daddy, he loved Kurt more. 

Noah’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of shuffling feet. Turning, he saw Kurt, back out of the bed. He was sniffling and shivering.

“What are you doing out of bed Kurt? You’re going to get even sicker.” Noah didn’t move from the counter, simply watching Kurt stand, still bare-chested, in the doorway. Kurt coughed miserably a few times, staring at the floor.

“Kurt, I think you should go back to bed.” Noah did not phrase it as an order this time, even though he wanted to hustle Kurt back into bed, preferably with a few well placed swats.

Kurt burst into tears, and began babbling, half-incoherently. Noah tried to stay on his side of the kitchen and give Kurt space, but he couldn’t help himself. Quickly crossing the floor, he hugged Kurt and rubbed his back; Kurt rested his head against Noah’s shoulder, crying and coughing and trying to talk.

“Okay, okay. Calm down. What’s the matter?”

“I didn’t mean it Daddy! I don’t hate you!” Kurt managed to choke the words out around his tears. “I just don’t feel good Daddy, and I hate that cough syrup. And the thermometer. And it’s not fair.”

“Come on, let’s get you back to bed.”

Kurt froze at those words, and he seemed to weld himself to Noah’s body.

“I don’t want to be in bed,” Kurt wailed.

Rolling his eyes, Daddy decided to just pick Kurt up and carry him back to the bedroom. They could talk once Kurt warmed up.

“No Daddy No Daddy No Daddy No! I don’t want to be in bed!” Kurt was practically yelling at this point. Noah simply dropped Kurt onto the bed, a move that typically made him laugh as he bounced, but today had no real impact. He tried to pull the covers up over his Baby, but Kurt was fighting, kicking and pushing the covers away.

“Kurt! Stop- Dammit Kurt.” Noah was frustrated. Grabbing Kurt’s upper arms, he got down on his level and stared at his face. “What is the problem?”

Kurt was practically hysterical at this point, crying and coughing and grabbing for Daddy. “I didn’t mean it Daddy.”

“I know that Kurt; you need to get under the covers and warm up.”

“I’m sorry!” Kurt clung at Daddy.

“Okay Kurt. I know you’re sorry. Now get under the covers before you freeze.”

Still crying, Kurt curled under the covers, watching Noah closely. He turned as Noah walked out of line of sight, and furrowed his brow when Daddy climbed in bed.

“You’re mad?” he practically whispered.

Rolling his eyes again, Noah pulled Kurt against his chest and covered them both with the blankets. “I’m not mad Baby. It wasn’t a very nice thing to say, but you’re sick. I know you didn’t mean it.”

“I didn’t mean it,” Kurt shook his head as he repeated himself, “I didn’t.”

“I know sweetheart. Come on, let’s watch your movie,” Noah moved to unpause the DVD.

“We don’t gotta Daddy. I know you don’t like Cinderella.”

Hugging Kurt, he kissed the top of his head. “It’s okay Baby. We can watch it. I’d be a pretty mean Daddy if I didn’t let you watch Cinderella just because I don’t like it.”

“You’re not mean Daddy,” Kurt’s voice was small, still apologetic. “We can watch something else.” He coughed again.

“Kurt, I’m not mad. You feel lousy and you said something you didn’t mean. Now hush so we can watch the movie, this is your favorite part.”

Somewhat mollified, Kurt relaxed against Noah and began to watch Cinderella feed the chickens. Midway through the movie, he fell asleep again, and Noah lay there with him, just watching him breathe.


End file.
